Encontros e Despedidas
by Prudence-chan
Summary: É o feriado Bon, o Dia dos Mortos japonês. Sano presta uma homenagem a entes queridos que já partiram. Songfic.


**Encontros e Despedidas**

Summary: É o feriado Bon, o Dia dos Mortos japonês. Sano presta uma homenagem a entes queridos que já partiram. Songfic. 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin©Sony/Jump Comics/Shueisha/Nobuhiro Watsuki. A música "Encontros e Despedidas" é de Milton Nascimento e Fernando Brant. 

Num minuto, eles estão ali. No outro, resta apenas a sensação de abandono, de que algo, ou mesmo tudo, perdeu o sentido. 

Fechar e abrir os olhos repetidamente para acordar do pesadelo de nada adiantaria. O sangue nas mãos, as lágrimas no rosto confirmam: é real. 

Nessas horas, por mais que respire fundo, a dor da perda insiste, assusta, invade. E acostuma no peito. E míngua; jamais cessa. 

*** 

- Como assim, vai embora agora? - Não só Kaoru, mas todos no dojo ficaram chocados, ou pelo menos surpresos, com a decisão de Sano. - Assim, de repente?!? 

- E a pé, ainda por cima? Você deve estar louco! - Megumi resmungou. - Vai demorar pelo menos umas duas semanas!! 

- Sano, talvez fosse o caso de esperar um pouco mais. Já estamos quase no Festival Bon, este servo irá visitar Kyoto em breve, você não poderia esperar e ir conosco de tr-- 

- Ah, agora eu entendi! - Yahiko exclamou, rindo. - Ele vai sair agora porque está morrendo de medo de viajar de trem, mas quer chegar em Kyoto a tempo de encontrar a gente pro feriado. 

- É, é, é por isso. - Sano respondeu, mal-humorado. - Satisfeitos agora? "Vossas excelências" me dão permissão pra ir? 

- Não seja tão chato! Eu só achei que não tinha muita lógica ir a pé pra Kyoto, assim, do nada, mas se você faz tanta questão, vá em frente. - Kaoru disse, dando de ombros para o ex-lutador de aluguel. - Nos vemos lá, então. 

- Até. - ele falou, deixando o dojo. 

Aparentemente todos aceitaram a justificativa de Yahiko. Menos Kenshin. O espadachim sentia, tinha quase certeza de que havia algum motivo mais sério para a partida repentina do amigo. Mas decidira não importuná-lo com mais perguntas; Sano certamente sabia o que estava fazendo, e se não queria dizer a eles, é porque era algum assunto doloroso, difícil de explicar, sobre o qual não valeria a pena insistir. Afinal, o Festival Bon começaria em torno de 15 dias. 

_Mande notícias do mundo de lá   
Diz quem fica   
Me dê um abraço, venha me apertar   
Estou chegando_

Na estrada, uma bifurcação. À direita, o caminho levaria a um conjunto de vilarejos com seu pequeno comércio e suas famílias hospitaleiras, todas arrumando suas casas e pendurando lanternas nas fachadas. O caminho da esquerda atravessava uma densa floresta. Ambos terminariam na estrada Nakasen. O viajante comum não pensaria duas vezes antes de seguir pela direita, onde a trilha era certa e facilmente encontraria abrigo e comida. Sano seguiu pela esquerda. 

Depois de três dias de caminhada, chegara a uma clareira. Ali, toda árvore, toda pedra, o barulho do riacho correndo, tudo trazia lembranças. Lembranças de um tempo em que fora feliz como um todo, quando ainda não conhecia a dor de se perder alguém. 

- Shimosuwa... - murmurou para o vento. - Foi aqui a última vez que eu o vi ainda vivo, Capitão. 

Olhando ao redor, Sano sentiu falta de alguma coisa; só depois de algum tempo refletindo é que se deu conta de que não havia ali uma lápide ou um templo onde se pudesse rezar. Aliás, não havia qualquer marcação de que alguém morrera naquela clareira. Visto que não tinha nada melhor para marcar o lugar, Sano simplesmente escolheu algumas pedras e definiu um ponto da clareira para servir de santuário aos mortos do Sekihoutai. Depois de ajeitá-las de forma que o efeito visual das rochas fosse mais ou menos agradável, o rapaz ajoelhou-se e respirou fundo. 

- Capitão Sagara... 

Desde o momento em que decidira ir à Shimosuwa até então, Sano não tinha pensado no que diria a seu tutor. Porém, ao começar a falar, concluiu que não era necessário elaborar discurso algum. Bastaria falar o que viesse à sua cabeça. 

"Acho que você pode me ouvir, onde quer que você esteja, certo?... Afinal,o senhor já apareceu na minha frente quando eu precisei, lembra? Foi aqui mesmo, quando eu estava treinando o Futae no Kiwami. (E depois aquele pessoal do dojo ri quando eu digo que fantasmas existem. Se eles tivessem visto o senhor, aí eu queria ver eles rirem de mim. Hmpf! ><+) 

"O Festival está chegando... eu já imaginava que o Kenshin fosse para Kyoto. Da última vez que nós estivemos lá, eu lembro de ele ter visitado um cemitério. Não sei quem era, ele não me contou. Nem eu vou perguntar se ele não tocar no assunto. 

"Eles estranharam quando eu disse que ia sair mais cedo. Bom, eu só disse que ia à pé, não falei nada em vir aqui. Muito menos em ir para Shimabara! Devem estar pensando que eu vou encontrar com eles em Kyoto. Acho difícil; não pretendo demorar muito por lá. Vou só dar um alô para aquela maluquinha da Misao e ver se o Aoshi continua aquele cubo de gelo, hehe. 

"Aposto que a Megumi vai ficar revoltada. Nem sei por que ela deveria, não é ela mesma que vive com aquele jeito de "nem-te-ligo" pra cima de mim? Pois é ela quem sempre fica fula da vida quando eu tomo qualquer decisão assim, repentina. Acho que só existem mulheres complicadas na minha vida... a Megumi, a Jou-chan, e... 

"Nesses últimos dias, é tudo em que eu tenho pensado... no senhor, no Sekihoutai... e nela. Acho que nunca precisei tanto de apoio quanto quando perdi vocês dois. A grande diferença é que da primeira vez eu estava sozinho; da segunda, o Kenshingumi todo estava lá, pra levantar meu ânimo, pra me dar motivos para seguir em frente. Porque quando te perdi, Capitão, quando os filhos da mãe do Governo Meiji fizeram o 'favor' de tirar o senhor e todo o resto da sua tropa de mim, eu era um garotinho de nove anos, sozinho no mundo, perdido. 

"Você fez uma falta enorme nesses dez anos, Capitão Sagara. Pra ser sincero, eu nem sei ao certo o quanto. Mas, desde que conheci Kenshin e os outros, tem sido mais fácil pôr um sorriso no rosto e suportar essa falta. Jamais vou conseguir preencher esse vazio, mas acho que ele ficou um pouco menor com a ajuda deles. Tanto é que foi mais fácil engolir a dor depois, quando eu perdi a Sayo..." 

_Coisa que gosto é poder partir sem ter plano   
Melhor ainda é poder voltar quando quero_

- Sagara! Oiiiii!!! - Misao, animada como sempre, acenava para a figura a alguns metros do Aoiya. 

- Misao. E aí? - Sano respondeu, a famosíssima espinha de peixe pendendo de seu sorriso malandro. 

- O Himura e os outros me contaram que você vinha à pé. Seu medroso! Um dia você vai ter que aprender a viajar de trem como as pessoas normais! - provocou a garota. 

- Quem é você pra falar de pessoas normais? Doninha. - o rapaz devolveu, olhando para dentro do restaurante pela porta aberta. - Eles já chegaram, é? 

- NÃO ME CHAME DE DONINHA!!!!!! - Misao já estava preparando seus kunai, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-a se acalmar. 

- Sagara. 

- Shinomori. - "É, ele continua o cubo de gelo de sempre", Sano pensou enquanto cumprimentava o ex-okashira. 

- Seus amigos de Tóquio saíram, acho que foram ao cemitério. Devem voltar logo, se pretende esperar-- 

- Não, tranqüilo - ele respondeu, levantando os ombros e virando-se. - Vou nessa. Se eles perguntarem, diz que eu fui pra Shimabara. _Ja ne_! 

"Shimabara..." Misao refletiu, tentando lembrar de tudo que ocorrera na cidade. "Não foi lá que..." Arregalando um pouco os olhos, a menina compreendeu o que o lutador deixara subentendido. 

_Todos os dias é um vai e vem   
A vida se repete na estação   
Tem gente que chega pra ficar   
Tem gente que vai pra nunca mais   
Tem gente que vem e quer voltar   
Tem gente que vai e quer ficar   
Tem gente que veio só olhar   
Tem gente a sorrir e a chorar_

"Oi." 

No alto da pequena colina, a lápide solitária calmamente observava o homem à sua frente. Com cuidado, como se temesse assustar a terra, Sano ajoelhou-se em frente à pedra e depositou o singelo ramalhete de crisântemos sobre o túmulo. "Eu... não sabia de que flor você gostava mais, então eu trouxe essas... eram as mais bonitas que a moça tinha pra vender, sabe?" 

Suspiro profundo. Aquele tipo de conversa não fora o motivo que o levara até ali. 

"Sinto saudades suas. ... É, eu sei que isso deve parecer estranho, afinal a gente mal se conhecia... mas eu sinto, e não posso fazer nada. 

"... Não posso fazer nada. 

"Eu devia ter visto aquele cara sacar a arma... talvez... talvez se tivesse sido eu empurrando o doutor Elsten, quem sabe? Talvez você estivesse aqui, viva. Você ia conseguir se safar daquela doença... você era forte, você ia conseguir!... Você ainda tinha tanta coisa a fazer nesse mundo. Mas agora eu não posso fazer mais nada, e isso me deixa com muita raiva, muita... raiva!!" - Sano socou o chão com violência, fazendo uma pequena cratera na terra. "Droga, desculpa. Eu sempre acabo fazendo alguma besteira quando fico assim nervoso... você tava certa sobre mim, né?" Ele disse, arrumando a terra com as mãos. 

"Você foi uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, sabia? Muito mesmo. Mas... acho que eu estou fadado a perder quem eu amo." Mais uma vez, Sano suspirou profundamente. "Sim... se nós tivéssemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor... se você ainda estivesse viva..." 

_E assim   
Chegar e partir são só dois lados da mesma viagem   
O trem que chega é o mesmo trem da partida   
A hora do encontro é também despedida   
A plataforma desta estação   
É a vida desse meu lugar   
É a vida desse meu lugar   
É a vida_

- Sano! 

Enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, ele virou-se. Megumi corria em sua direção, diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos até se aproximar em passos tímidos. 

- Misao-chan nos avisou, viemos pra cá assim que soubemos. Ken-san e os outros percorreram a cidade toda atrás de você! Esteve aqui esse tempo todo? 

- Sim - ele repondeu sem mais satisfações, o olhar fixo na lápide. 

- ... Quem é?... - Megumi perguntou um pouco hesitante, apontando para a direção do olhar dele. 

Sano permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia como responder. 'Uma conhecida' soaria muito distante e até um tanto óbvio, visto que não é comum lamentar a morte de um completo estranho. 'Uma amiga' seria igualmente inadequado: ele não tivera oportunidade de conhecê-la o suficiente para chamar o relacionamento dos dois de amizade. E também porque não conseguia enxergá-la apenas como uma amiga, era algo muito mais complexo, muito mais... enfim, algo que ele não saberia explicar para outra pessoa. Especialmente para Megumi. 

- Sano?... Você está me ouv-- 

- Um anjo - ele decidiu, sorrindo. - Um anjo... 

Ele olhou para Megumi e encontrou no rosto dela uma expressão de quem definitivamente não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. E então, pela primeira vez no dia, Sano deu uma gostosa gargalhada. 

- Do que você está rindo? E que negócio é esse de 'anjo'? 

- É uma longa história... te explico no caminho. - dito isto, levantou-se e, a passos preguiçosos, deixou a colina pra trás, Megumi ao seu lado cheia de perguntas. 

_A hora do encontro é também despedida   
A plataforma desta estação   
É a vida desse meu lugar   
É a vida desse meu lugar   
É a vida_

Olhou para trás uma última vez, um sorriso triste no rosto. 'Hora de seguir em frente', pensou, 'a viagem continua.' 

PS: O Festival Bon ocorre tradicionalmente durante vários dias por volta de 15 de julho no calendário lunar, quando se acredita que as almas do mortos retornam a seus lares. Esses dias ficam com mais freqüência em torno de 15 de agosto. Muitas pessoas viajam de volta às suas cidades natais nessa época do ano, a fim de visitar os túmulos de parentes. Durante esse festejo, as pessoas instalam lanternas para guiar as almas na ida e volta às suas casas, oferecem comida para os mortos e se divertem com um tipo especial de dança chamado 'bon odori'. Muitas vezes as lanternas descem os rios flutuando. Também é uma tradição budista as pessoas reverenciarem os túmulos de seus parentes durante o equinócio da primavera, por volta de 21 de março, e no equinócio do outono, em torno de 23 de setembro. 

Nota da Autora: ENFIM!!!!! Essa diaba dessa fic tá encalhada no meu HD há precisamente três meses. Não agüentava mais olhar pra cara dela! Finalmente consegui terminar...   
Essa história vai para a Melina Bassoli, que tinha me perguntado se eu pensava em fazer um Sano+Sayo algum dia. Muito embora eu odeie aquelazinha Madalena sem-vergonha Ò_Ó+, eu já tinha tido essa idéia de fazer uma songfiction com a música "Encontros e Despedidas", e entre Kenshin & Tomoe, Aoshi & Oniwabanshuu e Sano & Sayo, acabei fazendo com esses últimos (tinha que ser alguma coisa com gente morta. Cruzes, que coisa mórbida...). Melina, espero que goste. Desculpe a demora, viu? ^_^ (E eu acabei não resistindo e tacando um S+M no finzinho... eu não presto, ohoho ^_^'') 

beijos da Prudence-chan 

Em 15-01-2003 


End file.
